Distracted
by Kandis-renea
Summary: James loves to get Carlos distracted before concerts.


**Distracted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: Not sure how well this was written. This was the first time that I have ever written anything like this.**

Before he knew what was happening, James was dragging Carlos into the nearest bathroom that was back stage. Normally, James wouldn't need to leave the dressing room, but Kendall and Logan have been on their case about their sex lives a lot lately. As soon as they got into the bathroom, James pushed Carlos up against the bathroom door and started leaving a nice bruise on his boyfriend's neck.

"James!" Carlos whispered, not wanting to be heard, through gritted teeth. He wasn't sure what had come across his boyfriend – normally he would have liked it – but Carlos didn't want to get caught. "What if somebody sees us in here, James?"

James quickly pressed his lips to Carlos', causing the Latino to stop all protests. Carlos had momentarily forgot about where they were, letting his eyes flutter shut. Not wanting the kiss to end, he grabbed at James' white t-shirt, pulling the pretty boy closer to him. But the moment doesn't last much longer, due to the fact that they both needed to pull away from each other for air.

"James, we can't do this," Carlos said, trying to get James to listen to him. "We can't."

"Carlitos, you need to learn to take some risks every once in a while." James smirked, knowing exactly how he was going to get Carlos to give in. James' breath was hitting Carlos in the face, making it harder for the Latino to say _no_, but Carlos didn't want to give in.

Carlos leans up to place a quick, chaste kiss on James' lips. Sliding out of James grasp, Carlos whispers, "I always take risks, James; you know that. I just don't want to end up in any kind of trouble that we shouldn't. Besides, we can do this when we get home."

Carlos turns around and starts to walk out of the bathroom, but was immediately stopped when James reached out and grabbed his wrist. James instantly pulls Carlos back into his arms, all the while Carlos is trying to get out of James' grasp. Both James and Carlos knew that Carlo wasn't going to be able to resist much longer. In seconds, Carlos is being pinned against the closest wall. Carlos sighs out, knowing that this was the last thing he was going to resist. James' hands were on Carlos' hips. James quickly started placing kisses on Carlos' neck – one of Carlos' weaknesses.

"Come on, Carlos; you know you want to give in." James said, pulling away from Carlos' neck, looking into Carlos' eyes.

While James was speaking, James let his hand trail from Carlos' hip forward to reach the bulge that was in Carlos' jeans. James softly squeezes the bulge. James grins at the moan that escapes Carlos' lips. James quickly pops open the button and plays with the zipper, before quickly pulling it down, without Carlos noticing. Looking back up at Carlos, James finds that his boyfriend had his head leaning back against the wall and his eyes were shut.

James quickly came up with a foolproof plan. "Alright, I guess since you don't want to continue," James sighs before continuing, "We don't have to."

James pulled his hand away from the front of Carlos' jeans and turned to walk away. It took a few seconds for Carlos to realize what happened. And when he did, his eyes shoot open to notice that James was about to walk out of the bathroom that they were occupying. Carlos manages to squeak out, "Wait!"

A smirk forming on his face, James turned around. "Yes?" James questions, walking closer to Carlos.

"You can't get me all hot and bothered, and think that you can just walk away like that. Get over here, a finish what you started!" As soon as James got over to Carlos, he wrapped his arms around James' neck and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"I thought you'd see things my way." James continued to smirk.

James' hands slid down Carlos' sides, going back to their previously occupied spot – Carlos' hips. James' thumbs find their way underneath the elastic of Carlos' boxers; and then he quickly pulls down Carlos' boxers and sweats in one motion. One of James' hands found its way back to Carlos' hips, the other grazing across Carlos' length; Carlos bite down on his bottom lip, to suppress a moan that was forming in the back of his throat.

"You are such a fucking tease, Jamie." Carlos huskily whispers out. Thrusting his hips forward, Carlos tries to get James to start giving him some kind of pleasurable friction.

James smirked, before mumbling, "You know you love it, Carlitos."

James grips Carlos' length firmly, and starts pumping up and down; slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed. Carlos couldn't help but let out the moan he's been trying to hold in. Not paying attention, Carlos moans out again when he felt a hot, wet mouth envelope his cock.

Looking down, Carlos saw James' head bobbing up and down. He knew that he wasn't going to last longer, and starts to grab for James' hair. Stopping James, Carlos starts fucking James' mouth, trying to finish before anyone realizes that they were in the bathroom and comes looking for them. Quickening his pace, Carlos comes into James' mouth seconds later.

James stands up and looks Carlos in the eye, while Carlos tries to catch his breath. Carlos wrapped his arms around James' waist, and leans against the wall bringing James with him. His breathing is shallow and his heart feels like he just ran a marathon, but still felt amazing.

"So, I thought we couldn't do that?" James teased.

"Shut up, James!" Carlos exclaimed, pushing James away from him and hitting James upside the head.

"Hey! You're messing up my hair!" James said, reaching up to try and fix his hair. James didn't like his hair being messed up, but it was worse because the slight mess up with his hair would send red flags to the other two best friends.

"Whatever." Carlos muttered, before walking out of the bathroom. Once out of the bathroom, he came across the two people that he was hoping wouldn't notice him and James walking out of the bathroom.

Kendall and Logan both had knowing looks on their faces, and smirks graced upon their lips. "So," Kendall started, "Are you two ready to go on stage?"

"Wait, when _are_ we going on stage?" Carlos asked, turning to look at his boyfriend. Carlos didn't like going on stage after moments like this, because he was always distracted afterwards.

"Uh, in five minutes? Did James not tell you?" Logan asked, "That's what he was supposed to be doing. Not seducing you."

"No, he didn't tell me that." Carlos glared at James, "I hate you, James."

"I love you, too, Carlitos!" James said, pulling Carlos in for a quick kiss.

Carlos grinned up at James, "I love you, Jamie."

**A/N: It's really short. Sorry about that! DX I admit that this wasnt my best writing, but I think that had to do with it being smut, well sort of.**


End file.
